londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Michael Mac
Welcome Hi, welcome to London Bird Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the LatestNews page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Andrewself (Talk) 15:33, December 22, 2009 Hi - where can i view the peregrines from in vauxhall, i live in clapham old town so it is close? Hi Michael Nice video of Great tit, Blues and the odd Robin coming in to feed out the hand, And look forward to more of your interesting postings from your travals around the inner london parks. Best Regards Malcolm Hi Michael - Yes the Blackbird picture is disgraceful. Did you know that when I posted the picture to the National Trust to draw their attention to it and ask that it be at least removed, back at the beginning of Jan this year, They haven't even bothered to reply to my e-mail. And the Blackbird still remains swinging around in plain view to this day. I no that for a fact, coz I checked last weekend. Its been swing around like that for months. You can't educate anglers they have not concept of cruelty or indeed appreciation for wildlife. I bumped into the Fishing Bailiff the other day. What a complete Jerk ! Sorry about that Michael but the guy just annoyed me so much by his ignorance. If people like that are policing the anglers.... There is no hope. A ban on fishing at the park is needed – and a ban is what we will get. Best Regards Malcolm Grey lag/bar-headed goose hybrid in St James's Park Hi Michael Thanks for posting some photos onto the site. The one you've captioned as a Grey lag/bar-headed goose hybrid in St James's Park is actually a White-fronted Goose/Bar-headed Goose hybrid. There used to be a full-winged White-front in the Royal Parks which mated with one of the pinioned Bar-heads and produced this bird. Andrewself 14:06, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Michael I rarely anybody's news as I prefer a hands off approach. You can see all the changes made on: http://londonbirders.wikia.com/index.php?title=LatestNews&action=history Andrew Andrewself 16:55, December 15, 2010 (UTC) HI Michael, Broadwater GP/Sailing Lake (TQ043896) is the largest of the gravel pits in the Colne Valley. It is situated roughly between Denham and Harefield in Middx. It can be reached by walking N up the public footpath from Moorhall Road at approx. TQ045883. I don't go there very often, but is a good site to visit occaionally. It had Velvet Scoter at the end of last year and the river (especially the N end behind the sailing club) has wintering Chiffs (incl. a Sibe chiff last winter). There used to be a roost of Little Egret here, but not sure if they are still here. Hope this helps. Cheers, Bill Haines Red crested pochards I saw your post about seeing these in the park. I had photographed them on 27th - also got a bit of video on flickr. I also thought they had moved house! - probably from St James's because of the March. I joined to add my photo. I hoped they might stay put and nest there, but we'll have to wait and see. Loretta Powell 08:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) LP Park today I talked to the Bird Lady the other day - that's Rosie. Often get information about what birds she's seen Got some video of the parakeets. http://www.flickr.com/photos/l-r-p/5469404406/ The only time I've seen them this close is on the large feeders in Holland Park. Just had a walk straight thru today but heard the little grebes and a green woodpecker near the Gasometer. Hope the Egyptian geese nest there - they like that little pond but there's not much around to nest in. Loretta Hi Loretta, I have a flickr page I will post a reply when I find my pass word etc, You see the parakeets up close in singles at Kensington Garden feeders occassionally! I think the Egyptian Geese have mated and have a nest somewhere! They do not have to nest close to water - in Battersea they had a nest 2 years on the trot in a cemetery and the pond was well over 300metres away over a busy road! Cheers, Michael Mac. Thanks for the Blackcap link - very useful - I realised I had been hearing them :) LorettaLoretta Powell 07:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the offer - back at work after the hols, but I will let you know. Loretta Loretta Powell 08:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Bird Walks in Battersea Park.... They do advertise some on the notice board near the Park Office, like today there is one on Wandsworth Common. It seems like a good idea. Do you know anyone else who would join in? I don't think it has to be 'official'. (I'm not sure that I'm putting my messages in the right place! - so I hope you see it) Loretta Powell 08:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Loretta I came across this when I was looking up bird walks around Wandsworth.. http://www.wandsworth.gov.uk/info/745/biodiversity_and_wildlife/1053/bird_walks/1 thought you might be interested - if you haven't seen it already. Loretta Loretta Powell 18:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC) removal of news Hi Michael Yes, your post was removed, please note the warning at the top of the latest news page. Thanks Andrewself 12:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RC pochard ducklings I'm having trouble getting the dropdown menus to work on my home pc - McAfee settings I think, so am doing this at school (work!) I saw the babies and got some video... http://www.flickr.com/photos/l-r-p/5759833296/in/photostream hope they survive Loretta Powell 12:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Owl on the roof I like this one:D Would have had me jumping up and down! Loretta Regents Park Hi Michael, I'm looking for birders local to the Regents Park area for a film I'm working on. Would you be able to email me so I can tell you a bit more? Best, sophie.morgan'at'iconfilms.co.uk Sparrow colony TQ293825, difficult to view from ground level due to high fence but you can access to within earshot via Charles Place. (Not recently censused by me but during the London-wide sparrow census a few years ago there were 15-20 birds - doesn't sound like that many are back this year though.) 20:50, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi Michael, There are still many sparrows in the areas that I often visit around Kensal Green/Kensal Rise and Wormwood Scrubs / East Acton. I have a small colony visiting my feeders behind my flat too. In what format would you like the information? Street names or grid locations? I log sightings daily in Birdtrack for those locations that I frequently visit as well as places close to work (eg Tower of London) that I also pass by fairly frequently. Regards Charlie